Trying to forget you: A GSR fan fiction
by chirachi
Summary: A story about Sara finding out Hank's got another girlfriend and Grissom trying to soothe her. There's no angst in this one, it's not really my speciality. Have fun! I do not own anything. I wish I did, though. Please read and review! xxx Chirachi
1. Chapter 1

**GSR fan faction: Trying to forget you.**

I was watching the episode where Sara finds out that "her" Hank Peddigrew has a girlfriend, and it gave me some good ideas! I hope you'll like the storyline.

Please don't sue, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I had owned anything, I'd put more GSR in it.

**xxx chirachi**

* * *

**Summary**: Sara is feeling really bad after she found out Hank has a girlfriend. 

Grissom has finally realized his love and need for Sara is more important than anything else.

So, Grissom goes and tries to soothe Sara. Find out how it turns out!

* * *

'Sara!' Hank ran through the hallways, trying to keep up. 

Sara didn't look back but quickened her step. Hank was getting more and more trouble keeping up with her. Finally he came close and pulled her back to make her stop, but Sara pulled her arm out of the reach of his hand.

'What's the matter with you?' he asked. Sara thought she heard a little bit of a desperate sound in his voice. But she was not going to give in. it was over. But. His question made her really mad.

'What's the matter with me? ME? What's the matter with you?' she yelled at him, causing a lot of people in the lab to look in their direction. She didn't care.

'I'm just trying to talk to you, Sara; there's nothing wrong with me. I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to ask you with me on a trip to the Caribbean in a couple of weeks.

A couple of weeks. He was already going to Ibiza with his girlfriend.

'Weren't you going to Ibiza that week?' she asked, innocence in her voice.

'No?' he said. The bastard. He's let me down and now he's letting her down as well.

'Yes you were. With your girlfriend.' she said coldly. Catherine, who came walking in their direction, to try to help Sara when she needed it, stood still.

Hank's face turned white. '_What?_' he said, but it was already too late.

'I know you have a girlfriend, Hank. I've met her. And she knows about us.' At that point, Sara waved to someone behind him. Hank turned to look, and saw his girlfriend waving back at Sara. His face turned from white into deep pink.

'Hey girl.' Natasha, Hank's girlfriend, said. She smiled.

'Hey!' Sara said back, also with a smile on her face. 'How are you doing?'

'Better now. I'm over it, I think. And you?' she asked.

Sara gave her a typical look. She grinned.

'I get it. I'm sorry if I upset you, with that picture.' she said.

'Nah, that's ok. It's my own damn fault. You know the reason.' Sara smiled at her. The two girls didn't pay any attention to Hank anymore, who just stood there.

'So… what are you going to do now?' Sara asked to get the attention off her problems.

'Back to enjoying the going out and the exciting dates!' she said with such an enthusiasm that both Sara and Natasha had to laugh. While they were having their conversation, Catherine passed them silently and told everyone else to break up and go back to work.

Finally, the two hugged and prepared to leave.

'Thanks, for the warning, huh Sara?' Natasha said. Sara smiled.

'And thanks for letting me in and showing me the picture!' she teased back. They both laughed, and after trading phone-numbers Natasha turned around and left. Immediately after that, Catherine walked over to Sara quickly and took her to her car.

'Come on. Let's get a beer.' she said, and before Sara got a chance to say no, they had left the parking spot.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara is now back at home, and feeling really down. She liked it very much that Natasha didn't have much trouble to forget Hank. But she… it wasn't the fact she was feeling bad about Hank, it was more about the fact that she had been so terribly stupid…

* * *

Damn, this turned out very very short... ahh well, the next chapters will be longer.

Liked the ending? Probably not, huh? I can be so mean… Next chapter coming soon, already busy with it.

If you liked the story, please review!

**xxx chirachi**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the new chapter is finished! I like it- it's a lot longer than the first one. I'm sorry it took me so long, I had a History test today, and I had to get a positive note to pass to the next year. I hope you'll stay in tune to read the next- because yes, there is going to be a next one. Have fun reading and don't forget to review!

**xxx chirachi!**

* * *

Sara sat in her apartment on her bed. She was crying. Not entirely about how she missed Hank- because she didn't. Not like she had to. And that was the problem. She was crying about how stupid she had been, how she hurt Hank and his girlfriend, just for her own ego. Now she thought about it, she found herself pretty selfish. A little more than just pretty, to be honest. And then the doorbell rang. 

When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. The one and only Gil Grissom was standing in front of her, holding take-off pizza in his hands.

'Hey,' he said uneasy, 'can I come in? I brought you a veggie pizza.' He tried to smile, but it didn't really work out. Sara, though, felt a little better, seeing two of her favourite things: Grissom and take-off vegetarian pizza. She stepped aside, so he could enter.

'Are you ok?' he asked. Sara didn't answer at first, she was getting plates, so he asked again, 'Hey? Are you doing ok?'

'Yes. No. Not really. But I'll get over it.' she said. She immediately had the urge to hit herself on the head. What a silly person she was.

'I already thought that. I heard from Catherine what happened.' he offered.

'Aha! So Catherine díd tell you. I knew she would.' Sara smiled at him, and he immediately felt a lot better.

'Yeah, she told me. Listen, if you want to talk-' he started.

'You don't have to do this, Gil. I can take care of myself.' she said, but Grissom didn't listen to her cold tone, nor to her complaining.

'That's what I'm here for. Or did you think I had a new job as pizza man?' he smiled.

'I was already hoping you didn't. the payout is much lower.' she teased him, and she gave him a warm smile back, what made him almost melt inside.

Damn! Why was I so incredibly stupid at doctor Lurie? And why, why did I ever decided that work was more important? I am such a damn fool. Grissom thought.

Startled, he saw Sara quickly wiped away some tears before he could see them.

'Hey, you don't have to stay cool in front of me.' he said, as Sara turned around to wipe away more tears.

'I- I'm sorry, I just-' she couldn't continue as the tears began streaming down her face. Grissom quickly stood up and took her to the couch, and the both sat down. Grissom hated to see Sara so unhappy, and he scooped her up in a gentle hug, whispering to her soothingly.

'Don't worry Sara, it's going to be okay. You'll get through this.' He gently stroked her back as she cried against his shoulder. His shirt became damp, but he didn't care.

'I'm so stupid!' He heard her say. He let go of her and took her face in his hands.

'Why are you stupid? He's the one being stupid. I mean, look at how he treated you!' his voice showed his agitation.

'You shouldn't feel stupid because he's let you down, Sara!'

'No, listen.' she said between her sobs. 'I feel stupid, well, because I made his girlfriend unhappy. I mean, I don't think I really loved him, you know.' She evaded his eyes, and put her head in her hands. Grissom just sat there, looking at her. Slowly his hands began to move and he took hold of her hand.

'If you didn't love him, why did you, you know,-' his words got stuck and he couldn't talk, but Sara understood.

'I guess I was just trying to forget you.' she said, still evading his gaze. Grissom looked up, astonished, and he tried to say something but couldn't find the words. Sara began to cry again and he took hold of her again, softly brushing his hands against her face.

'I was broken when the thing happened. I just couldn't handle it. That's why I decided we needed a break. I was just trying to get you out of my head, and that's why I had something with Hank.' she sobbed. Grissom still didn't say anything.

'B-but I guess I can't.' He heard her say. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

'I just can't get you out of my head.' she cried, as more tears came streaming down her face.

Finally, Grissom said something. 'God, Sara, I am so terribly sorry. I really didn't mean to-'

His voice faded away, as he tried to wipe away some tears himself. When he found his voice again, he continued.

'I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just afraid. Afraid of us, afraid of what could happen to us, between us… I'm really not good at these things, and that's why. And that thing with professor Lurie… I didn't know what I was doing. It was like it wasn't me, like someone controlled my body and let me watch how he did all those things. Sara, I really am terribly sorry.' he had to stop because of the tears again, but before he wipe them away, he felt Sara's hands move. Sara gently wiped away the tears from his face, then spoke.

'This is your last chance, Grissom. It's on you now. It's on you to decide whether you want this or not. To decide if this thing that we have is worth enough for you to continue. If it isn't, I'll go on.' Grissom looked up and saw a serious, but warm Sara looking back at him.

'Can you go on?' he said, feeling a little selfish, 'I mean, after what you just said…'

'No, not entirely. Never. But I'll try. Just like I tried with Hank. I have to. If I don't, I don't think I'll survive.'

'Look, Sara, I know it took me a while, but I realized that you, us, that that is more important than anything on this whole damn earth. I need you with me. I will make us work. I want to. I'm going to make this work. You just have to give me another chance.' he said, and Sara could hear the desperate tone in his voice. She had trouble keeping her tears in.

'What chance, Grissom?' she asked, some other tears coming out.

Grissom looked astonished. He slowly dropped his head. Sara came closer.

'You already have my heart.' she whispered in his ear. 'You just have to learn how to treat it right.'

'I want to learn.' Grissom whispered back, as she backed off a little and looked in his eyes. He came a little closer, and Sara backed off again. Still, he refused to let her go and came closer again.

'Teach me.' he whispered, coming closer and closer, as she turned backwards. She slowly stopped moving, and one moment, they both sat there, gazing in each others eyes, Sara waiting for Grissom to make his move. And he did. He slowly came closer and with an explosion of love, he kissed her.

That kiss… that was something else. Normally, every kiss they gave was one of a moment, a fling that would pass on again. This… it was a kiss, sealed with a promise, a promise to hold and never let go. This kiss was one they would always keep in their memories. Grissom deepened his kiss, and they went on until they needed to catch some air.

'Wow,' Sara whispered. She looked at him, and he smiled. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel the tiniest bit of anger, although he had been a real jerk to her. She was just looking forward to the time that was coming. They had spilled a lot of time, but there was still some left, and they were going to use it.

Grissom scooped her up in a hug, and in a flash she felt his happiness and relief coming into her body through his. She smiled; she had done the right thing.

After a while, they finally let go, and that was when Sara realized Grissom's shirt was all wet.

'I'm sorry I made your shirt damp.' she said sheepishly. Grissom smiled.

'It's okay.' he said, while gently touching her face. 'I'll get over it.'

* * *

I hope you like the second chapter of: **"Trying to forget you."** I do. I'm not really that good in the sad stories, and not in the angst parts either, that's why I didn't put any angst in it. ; 

I do think this has turned out pretty good. Please tell me what you think- comments or critics are always helpful and gratefully accepted! **xxx chirachi**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the brand-new chapter of: **Trying ****to ****forget ****you ** I didn't think there would be a third chapter at first, but I've got some good ideas and I have good hopes there will be a fourth chapter as well! So I hope you'll enjoy this one and stay in tune!

**Xxx****chirachi**

Sara slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight that was creeping in through the curtain. She slowly moved, but stopped when she felt Grissom's arms around her. She smiled. She felt everything was going to change now. Pondering, she laid back into her current position when she felt Grissom moving as well.

'Hey.' he mumbled, freeing her from his arms and getting up.

'Did I wake you?' Sara said, also getting up.

'No. Yes, but I don't care.' he said, while softly kissing her. 'What are you going to do?' he added, because Sara was getting up. He pulled her back into bed. 'Stay in bed.'

Sara grinned. 'I have to go to the bathroom, Gil. But I'm fine with pissing in bed, as long as I don't have to clean it up.' she teased him, where after he let go of her.

'Alright, in that case…' he said, 'But come back as soon as you can.' He grinned at her, what she responded with a smile.

'I will.' While Sara went into the bathroom, Grissom pondered about both of them. God, he was in a very strange mood. But he didn't want to change anything about it. Sara and he were finally together as a couple, and what the hell if he was in a strange mood. He just wanted Sara near him. All the time.

He shook up from his thoughts by Sara, who softly slid back in bed.

'So, fast enough?' she teased him, a smile on her lips. She kissed him without waiting for an answer, and he took her in is arms. They laid there for a long time, when Sara said something.

'You know we'll have to go to work, or Ecklie will become suspicious.' The disappointment was evident in her voice.

'Screw work, screw Ecklie.' She heard Grissom say. Even after finding him in this mood, she was a little surprised.

'And that just came from your mouth?' she said. As for Grissom, he was a little surprised himself, but he didn't regret.

'Well call the lab, we'll say we're sick, and we'll stay in bed the whole day.'

'Right. "Hello, Ecklie? This is Sara Sidle from the nightshift, I'm calling to say that Grissom and I are sick, we're not coming today. Bye bye, have a nice day!" ' Sara laughed. Grissom had to smile as well.

'No, silly, I mean, I'll call Catherine, who will probably know about us in one second, and you'll call Nick, or something. Take it the smart way.'

'Hmm, that's a pretty brilliant idea, you know.' Sara said, acting careless. Grissom smiled.

'I'm not that stupid.' he grinned. Sara smiled at him.

'Never said you weren't.' She moved closer to kiss him, but they were interrupted by Grissom's cell phone. Grissom looked at it.

'Who is it?'

'It's Catherine.' suddenly, a brilliant idea to repay Catherine for her acting as a matchmaker. He looked at Sara.

'Pick it up.' he asked, looking at her.

'Me?'

'Yes! Catherine will find out sooner or later, and this way we'll be able to repay her a little.' he looked at Sara, and a smile was shaping on her face.

'Fine, but quiet, I have to get my face straight.' She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

'Hello, with Gil Grissom's cell phone, who's speaking?' She waved at Grissom, who was having a hard time keeping his laughter in. He pulled a straight face, and Sara looked serious again.

Catherine was completely shocked. She couldn't bring out a word.

'Hello?' Catherine took a deep breath and finally said something.

'Sara? Is that you?'

'Oh, Catherine, good morning! What's the matter?' she turned around to Grissom, who was now laughing out softly. She softly told him to shut up with her hand on the horn, before Catherine would hear him.

Catherine was still astonished, but managed to bring out some words.

'Yes, can I talk to Grissom, please?' Sara smiled. She already had a perfect line.

'No, I don't think so, sorry. Grissom is not available at the moment, he is showering,' she said, as both she and Grissom were trying really, really hard to keep their laughter in, 'but if you want I could ask him if he could pick up anyway?' Grissom quickly walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, almost choking from the laughter.

'No, thank you!' she quickly exclaimed, causing the others to look at her. Sara quickly regained her concentration, what was hard now Grissom was walking around the room naked.

'Okay, fine, can I take a message?' she stood up and pushed Grissom into the bathroom whispering "Don't distract me with your ass!" with her hand on the phone again, and quickly walking back to the bed.

'Can you tell him to show up at work today?' Catherine asked, while soundlessly telling the others to "get the hell out of here!"

'Sara used her lips to tell Grissom what Catherine had said without a sound, and he nodded to the bed as a lead. Sara grinned softly.

'Well, I can tell him, but I don't think it's going to happen. Well, if that was it, I don't think you'll see both of us at work today. Bye, Catherine, and greetings to the others!' she hung up, bursting out in laughter as soon as she closed the phone, leaving Catherine astonished at the other line.

'You did great!' Grissom smiled after a while, still softly smiling. Exactly what I meant.'

'Now the whole team will know, you know.' Sara warned him, as she playfully grabbed his towel.

'Who cares?' Grissom answered, taking hold of her and kissing her.

'What are your plans for today?' Sara asked, laying her head down on his shoulder.

'Staying in bed the whole day, with you.' he said while pulling her with him, back into the bed.

'Hmm, sounds like a good idea.'

So, well I hope you liked this chapter! This is my personal favourite! If you liked it as much as I did, please review! -xxx- chirachi


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ****is ****the ****brand ****new ****chapter ****of: "****Trying ****to ****forget ****you!" ****This ****is ****the ****fourth ****chapter ****and it's going to be the last. ****Have ****fun ****reading!**

**Xxx Chirachi.**

**P.S: I'm sooooo terribly sorry it took me so long to update, I was very busy with studying and for some reason I couldn't upload. So I hope you'll all forgive me that this took me so long! I'm almost finished with another GSR fanfic, and I hope you'll like ti.**

* * *

Sara woke up from a small sleep, and checked the clock. It was half past five. 

'Grissom, it's half past five. Are you hungry?' she said softly to the man who was lying next to her.

'Hmm?' he answered, turning around. He looked at her, and then looked at the clock and back to Sara again.

'Do you want to get dinner?' Sara said. She watched Grissom slowly getting up and shaking his head in a "No", before she pushed him down again.

'But we can also wait if you want…' she smiled, and kissed him. Grissom smiled as well and deepened his kisses.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'You have to be kidding?' Warrick said to Catherine, while she told him and Nick about the phone call to Grissom's cell phone.

'Nope! Sara took the phone, she said: "Hello, Gil Grissom's cell phone, who's speaking?" or something like that. I couldn't believe my eyes!' Catherine said agitated. She had trouble not to laugh, though, after it all was over, this was a funny thing.

'Why would Grissom make Sara pick up the phone?' Nick asked Catherine sceptical.

'She said Grissom was showering.' Catherine said, with a loud "Yuck!" coming from the doorway. The three friends didn't have to turn around to know Greg was standing in the room.

'Why, why in the world are you talking about Grissom showering? Even if you and Warrick would break up, Grissom would only have eye for Sara, you know.' Greg said matter-of-factly.

'What do you mean, Catherine and I breaking up?' Warrick said threatening. Greg slowly walked backwards.

'Yeah, we're just starting!' Catherine said, and she walked over to Warrick, who kissed her.

Greg let out a loud "Yuck!" again, and turned around.

'Don't worry man, it's over already.' Nick said, and Greg turned their direction again.

'But why were you talking about, you know, eh…' Greg didn't finish his sentence.

'Because this morning I called Grissom on his cell to tell him to come to the lab today, and Sara picked up.' Catherine told him. Greg's mouth fell open.

'Common reaction.' Warrick grinned.

'What did she say next?' Nick said.

'Eh, let's think… if she could take a message. And when I told her to tell him he had to come to work, she said: "I can tell him, but I don't think it'll happen." yeah, that's it!'

'Greg, shut your mouth, or the flies will come in. Catherine, you have to be kidding.' Warrick said again, staring at her.

'No! She really said that, honestly! And then, let me think… ah, yeah… she said: "If that's it, I don't think you'll see both of us at work today. Bye, bye!" that was it.' Catherine ended, and Nick and Warrick were staring at her, their mouths open. This time, it was the honour to Greg to yell:

"Shut your mouths, or the flies will fly in!" The others quickly shut their mouths, turning red. Greg grinned, but they didn't give him the time to enjoy his victory.

'What should we tell Ecklie?' Catherine asked. Now the subject was serious. If Ecklie would find out, both Sara and Grissom were dead and buried.

'Grissom went home, because his mother is sick, and Sara is sick herself.' Warrick suggested.

'Great idea! But why Grissom's mom?' Nick said.

'Because his mom is deaf. I think it would be best

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grissom and Sara just got back from their dinner. They had been eating in a nice quiet place, somewhere outside the center. They were strolling back home, watching the stars.

Ring! 'Damn, that's my phone. Wait a sec.' Sara said, and she picked up. 'Hello?'

'You owe us such a huge favour, both of you!' she heard Nick yelling through the phone.

'W-what?' Sara said. Grissom looked at her questioningly.

'We covered you at Ecklie's. So you guys have to buy us a huge dinner at least, to pay off.' Catherine said, after she took the phone from Nick.

'No.' Sara said, amazed. 'You have to be kidding me.'

'I wish! We held our necks out for you!' Warrick said this time, 'Give me Grissom.'

'Yep, see you, and thanks a lot, guys!' Sara said, handing the phone to Grissom. He didn't put it to his ear, but first asked Sara who and what.

'The team. They covered us at Ecklie's.' Sara answered, a huge grin forming on her face.

'Hello?' Warrick heard Grissom's voice coming through.

'Hey, It's Warrick. You guys are really stupid, you know?' He laughed. 'I mean, you needed that long to finally get together, and then this is what we end up with? Trouble with Ecklie!' He grinned as he said so, and the others knew it was a joke.

'If you guys are in any trouble, I'll go talk to Ecklie.' Grissom said, and Sara smiled at him. It took him long to roll the dice, but now he did, he's definitely winning. She liked him the best this way: Taking the steps to protect both of them.

'Ah, he was just joking, man.' Grissom heard Nick say.

Before Grissom could answer, Sara spoke.

'Can I have the phone?'

'Sure.' Grissom said, and he handed the phone over to her.

'Hey, who is it?' Sara said.

'It's me this time, girl.' She heard Catherine say, 'You guys really have to make this up! You owe us a lot!'

' I know, I know.' Sara said soothingly. 'I know exactly how to make it up to you, but I don't know how to do that with the guys. Or they have to like it, wearing a ten thousand dollar suit?' Sara said dryly, hearing Catherine aching for breath. Grissom looked at her questioningly again, but this time, Sara didn't pay attention to him at first.

'Well, we have to go, guys, but I'll see you in a few days at work. After all, I'm pretty sick.' Sara said, smiling.

'Yeah, right. You're sick of love, you mean! Enjoy your time together, now you finally can!' Catherine ended, and they both hung up.

'What did she say?' Grissom asked Sara, while they continued their walk to the park.

'That we should enjoy our time together, now we finally can.' Sara said, while softly kissing Grissom on his lips.

'Hmm, I think we'll be able to do that.' Grissom smiled. Sara smiled as well.

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Let's see... I've got a lot of other ideas, so if I have time, there will be enough of GSR!!! **

**xxx Chirachi**


End file.
